


One missed call; but one too many

by Katinka01



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional, Established Relationship, Feels, I'm so sorry, Last Phonecall, M/M, Major Charachter Death, Oneshot, Sad, Voicemail, enjoltaire - Freeform, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katinka01/pseuds/Katinka01
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire fight, but that's nothing new. This particular one is bad though. So bad that Grantaire storms out of their apartment. And Enjolras is angry. And therefore ignores any call his boyfriend makes.There isn't anything he regrets more.





	One missed call; but one too many

**Author's Note:**

> I would say that I am sorry but I'm not. I am happy with how it turned out. The prompt was something I've seen a long time ago, but I finally got round to write something about it. (Don't ask what it was exactly. It was something about how Person A listens to the voicemail Person B sent before they died.) 
> 
> Please, leave kudos and comments!  
> Hope you guys like it.  
> (For extra pain, listen to You by Keaton Henson)

     Enjolras tried to focus. The book in his hands was one that he wanted to read for a long time, the couch was comfy, the apartment warm and bright, and yet his mind couldn’t seem to settle. As usual when he and Grantaire fought.

     It shouldn’t have been a surprise. Both of them were spread thin that week, work piling up, stress clouding their minds. All it took was a spark, and they were shouting; screaming curses at each other. Hurtful things were said. It ended with Grantaire storming out of their apartment, leaving a fuming Enjolras behind.

     Now though, about an hour later, the flames of anger have calmed into soft ambers and gave way to sadness and guilt. Grantaire hurt him, yes, but Enjolras hurt him just as much. He sighed. What a messed up couple the make.

     Enjolras’ phone rang. He only had to glance at the screen to know that it was Grantaire. He turned back to his book. He was a proud man, and besides, his boyfriend deserved a bit of silent treatment.

     The ringing barely stopped for a second before starting up again. Enjolras sighed again. Perhaps he should put it on silent mode. Knowing R he would just keep calling until Enj picked up. His silly, infuriating, stubborn, absolutely lovely boyfriend. Well, not this time, darling. He won’t cave just yet. Grantaire wasn’t the only stubborn one in this relationship. Enjolras smirked to himself. He didn’t notice that his phone went silent.

     About twenty minutes later Enjolras stood to get himself some tea. As he settled down again his eyes locked onto his forgotten phone. The light was blinking, indicating that he had an unseen notification. That’s when he realized that he hadn’t heard it ring after the second call. He reached for it with one hand, the other still holding onto his mug.

     A voice mail.

     From Grantaire.

     That was a first. Enjolras would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised. R never leaves voicemails. He usually just keeps calling until the other picks up. If that doesn’t work after twenty calls than he texts until he gets a reaction. He never leaves a voice mail. The fact that he did...It’s worrisome.

     Enjolras quickly opened it and held the phone to his ear. There was an uncomfortable knot in his stomach. There was a moment of silence.

     He jumped a little when heavy breathing filled his ears. Someone was panting, taking harsh breaths as if they have been running for miles. And he knew them all too well.

     “Hey, Apollo.” Grantaire’s voice was raspy. He sounded winded and tired. Enjolras held the phone tighter. “You didn’t pick up, you bastard. I mean, I get why, but still. I wanted to talk to you-” The sentence was cut off. The blond heard a thud, like something- or some _one_ \- fell, and a groan. He felt the blood freeze in his veins.

     “I needed to talk to you. Enjolras,” R’s voice turned impossibly soft. There was so much love poured into that single word...The young leader’s eyes welled up. He didn’t know if it was fear or fondness. Probably both. “Enjolras, I am so sorry. I am sorry for the shit I’ve said, for the hurt I’ve caused you. I didn’t mean a word of it. I was stupid and lashed out, but I didn’t mean it. I am sorry. And I love you. I love you so damn much. I...I need you to know that.”

     By now Enjolras had put down his tea and book and was clutching his phone with both hands, holding it as close to his ear as physically possible, listening to every breath his lover took. They were still coming in short gasps as if he couldn’t get enough breath into his lungs.

     “I...I know that when you get this you are going to worry. I am sorry about that too. And...God, I...I am so sorry to say that that worry isn’t unfounded.”

     Enjolras almost dropped the phone. Almost.

     Instead, he jumped to his feet, wrestled on his coat and his shoes and bolted out the door.

     “I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?” Grantaire chuckled. Enjolras wanted to scream. “I...I went to the usual bar. You know, like an idiot, trying to drink my troubles away. It was a bad idea. So bad. If I wasn’t drunk I wouldn’t have...” Grantaire trailed off and took a deep, shaky breath. That’s when Enjolras realised that his boyfriend was crying. He quickened his steps. Thank God he had to drag R’s ass home before and therefore knew where the ‘usual’ bar was. But the other man’s last words scared him. His mind filled with horrible possibilities, one worse than the other. Thankfully, after a few breaths, Grantaire continued.

     “There was a fight. At the bar. I don’t even know what it really was about. I wasn’t going to get involved. But they started to disrupt others and were shoving each other around. I just wanted to stop them. They seemed drunk enough for it not to be a problem, and I box! I should’ve been able to do that! It didn’t seem dangerous.” Once more, Grantaire stopped to catch his breath and Enjolras was almost relieved for a second. Maybe R miscalculated and was just a bit beaten up. But he sounded so weak, too weak for that to be true. The blond was now running, fear quickening his steps and heartbeat.

     “But then one of them pulled out a knife.”

     Enjolras dropped his phone. He immediately scrambled to pick it up, thanking every higher power that it wasn’t broken. But both his hands and legs were shaking, and he was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. Everything suddenly made sense. The panting, the thud, the groan; every pained sound made sense. R leaving a voice mail made sense. And he hated every bit of it. He would have screamed, would have cried, but he didn’t have the time. He broke into a sprint.

     “I imagine you already figured it out, didn’t you? You’ve always been too clever for your own good.” Another chuckle, though this one was shorter and softer, more like a simple huff of breath to indicate the fond laugh. “But yes. He got me in the stomach. I managed to drag myself to a nearby alley, but...It’s bad, Enj. It’s really bad. Heh, guess I got Bousset’s luck this evening, huh?” It was a feeble attempt at a joke but Grantaire laughed anyway. Enjolras would have smiled too if it wasn’t for the weak coughing that laugh turned into.

     “Shit...” R mumbled, sounding like he was forcing the words out. Enjolras wiped his eyes furiously, trying to see where he was going. This shouldn't be happening. Not now, not ever, not to them. “Enj? I love you, okay? And I’m sorry.” _Don’t you dare, don’t you fucking dare…_ “You know, I believe in you. You are amazing.” Enjolras could hear the smile in Grantaire’s voice. “If anyone can change the world it’s you. Be careful though, ‘kay? Especially now that I won’t be there to do it for you.” _Don’t say goodbye..._ ”Don’t be reckless. Don’t forget to eat and drink. Don’t overwork yourself, remember to take breaks every once in a while. Tell...Tell everyone I love them and will miss them. Don’t distance or isolate yourself. And...” Grantaire faltered in his speech. His voice has been getting fainter and fainter as he went on, so much so that Enjolras barely heard his last words. The fear that was gripping his heart and clouding his mind didn’t help.

     “Don’t forget me. I love you, Enjolras.” And with these final whispered words Grantaire went silent. And in that silence, Enjolras heard the blaring of sirens.

     With a last push, he sprinted to the alley that he was heading towards. It was crowded with police officers and the ambulance, but Enjolras barely noticed them as he pushed forward, even when they tried to hold him back. Tried to stop him from seeing the figure sitting against the wall; limp; head, covered with a mop of black curls, lolled to the side; the dark green coat that was barely covering the red, _red_ stain that was once a beautiful white shirt. Grantaire’s phone was still in his hand.

     And, finally, Enjolras screamed.


End file.
